Second War Arc
Second War Arc, also known as "第二次戰爭弧" "Dark-Lords' Warning/"黑魔王的警告" happened during 1500-1515. It was battle that is caused by a rebel among the the generals in the kingdom of "lavandor" which is a tragic story behind the fallen kingdom (caused by the second coming of the Dark-Lord) Fall Of Lavandor In the clan and kingdom of "Lavandor", the citizens were adhering strict law-adhering policies throughout the reign of the dignified head of the clan; Schievzel. As the technology during those days were not very advanced til the first discovery of science that the Fourth Division Captain from a far-away place earned that title. The head of the "Lavandor" was benevolent and kind, which earned the rights and dignity as the king of the small island. There were many generals flocked over from their fallen empires to on oath to protect a potential war against an infected empire that is believed to be attacked by the meteorite cores which possess the foul and dark aura, that caused one soul to be possessed with disorientation in the mind and psychopathic reckless action which they generally classified them as the "Devils" "魔鬼" or "Undead Gladiators" "亡靈鬥士". Astronomer-priests believed that they were the 'bullets' that was cast from the hands of the infected gods, that will emit poisonous gases that pollutes the soul within the radius of the detonation. Even though many kingdoms were desperate to escape a second war that were horrifically similar to the legendary battle of the Dark-Lord, they could not escape from the rapid viral infection. Particular Gift On one particular case of a great outstanding infantry soldier, the general was infected unconsciously when he was in a usual meeting with the generals. At first the general did not realize one of their teammates were infected, when out of a sudden, he was bitten hard on his neck. He gave out an excruciating pain while the other generals were shocked with horror. The king was killed by their blades. After the king had fallen, the kingdom was soon descended into chaos. Many families find places to hide from the infected 'creatures' or died in process in defending their family. It was very rare that there are small chances of soldiers and guards surviving as it was later discovered that the micro-organisms of the virus passes the fastest through solid-armor. Out of the thousands of soldiers, only a small proportion survive the outcast. Discovery Of God Gifts Zaraki's Past However in one-hand, one group of soldiers that was leaded by General Hawk, managed to survive the vast circumstances with safe armors that remained uninfected. General Hawk depended hard on his last few remaining group of soldiers and prayed each day that they are able to survive on the limited rations of food supply each day. On one particular case, General Hawk knew that he could only relied one of the members to hunt and kill animals in the safe rain-forest for food; he is the young warrior named Zaraki95Kenpachi. He knew that the young teen has great potential to be a great warrior in the future, as he and the other members witness how he was able to harness a 'rare' talent that only a chosen warrior that is believed to be "The Antidote" "解藥" from the gods, could wield it; an ability seen to establish bonds between the sword and owner. It was seen on one such case during a battle when the sword fiend's aura protects Zaraki as an acknowledgement, and zaraki took form of the faint appearance of his own sword fiend. Zaraki95Kenpachi was soon nominated by General Hawk to reinforce the units which is clan called "WrathOfTheGods" that he could serve useful for the clan, as well as fighting for his family honor. On one unfortunate event after Zaraki's usual return from the rainforest, he saw his general lying lifelessly in the shelter. Both sad and horrified that the viral infection had been far deadly, he ran towards his 'hidden' house, to save his last surviving brother, Rivee01 from the infected zone.